Nightmarish Birthday
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: L's dead. B's dead. A's dead. Naomi's dead. Mello's gone crazy. Matt's out of it. And Kira's still out there. Well, it's guess it's about time he got a bit of a... Nightmare!
1. Who am I?

Well, I _could_ work on my trilogy, or SP, right now... or you can have a look at this story! Which ever you like. This is just the prologue, so it is short. I don't own Death Note, but I do own Nightmare!

* * *

The third child of Wammy's House for Gifted Children. That was me. Was. I was second after my best friend committed suicide, and first after my brother ran away.

That's when my new friend arrived. He became second until his new friend showed up. This was when I said I didn't want my name on the Rankings. I was still first, no matter what. I moved to the top of the house, the attic. No one was ever brave enough to make it past the forth level, and I was on the sixth.

Then the new number two showed up. I was still number one, but the new kid thought he was. I had next to no contact with anyone. I only walked around at night. I became known as 'The Ghost of Wammy's House'.

I was only ever wearing black, red, and navy blue. I was always bare foot unless I had to leave the house. Only one person talked to me. That was my only friend.

My classes were all though Skype, and taken by my mentor. My friend never asked why I was never in classes. He knew he was really in forth, but would never say that to anyone.

I had taken an interest in a particular case that my mentor had taken on. I knew who his suspects were long before he did. I knew the perpetrator long before he did. That may be the result of being the younger sibling of a murder.

By now you're probably asking about names. My best friend, A; my only friend, Matt; his friend, Mello; the so-called number one, Near; my mentor, L; my brother, BB.

Me?

My name?

It's Nightmare.


	2. Not a Happy Birthday!

THANK YOU: , Fiare, and dany1114 for following this! Best e-mails to wake up to! Well, this is where the real fun begins!

* * *

In this story, the beginning is the end. The end of an era.

I sat in my room. It was more of an apartment. I had a kitchen so I wouldn't have to go to meals like the other orphans. I had a bed room, a lounge room, a bathroom, and even a study.

It was the morning of October 31st. My mentor, L's, birthday. As promised, I called him. He gave a call to all the children at Wammy's, but I called him privately. It was better for me like that. A few kids at Wammy's knew that B, the ex-Wammy's kid who became a murder, had a little sister, who was the third child of Wammy's. That was me. I looked enough like him for them to figure it out.

"Morning, L," I said.

"_Hello, Nightmare. How are you?_" he asked. I smiled. He reminded me of B.

"Just fine! Happy 25th!" I cheered, smiling.

"_Thank you, Nightmare. You will be fourteen soon, yes?_" L questioned.

"A few months, L. I hardly call the end of December soon," I laughed. "How's the Kira case?"

"_Hard. I have no clue on my suspects anymore..._" L sighed.

"I told you Light Yagami is Kira! My eyes can see it!" I yelled.

"_I do not doubt you, Nightmare. But Light-kun has proved himself innocent,_" L told me.

"Enough with the aliases, Lawliet! You always told Beyond and I to trust our eyes! Always! Then when Beyond told you that something would happen to Avery, you told him it wasn't true. It was the first time you were wrong, and you said you'd never make the same mistake again! So why aren't you trusting me?!" I screamed.

"_Akumu, please, calm down. You need to breathe. I am truly sorry for what happened to A, and I know what I said. I do trust you, but I need more evidence than what your eyes see,_" L told me.

I looked above his head. Too soon.

"Well, in five days, you _will_ believe me! Light Yagami and Misa Amane are the Kiras," I said, tears escaping. I never cared.

'_Ryuzaki! Where are you? We have work to do!_' I heard in the background. It was Light Yagami.

"Really? Using my brother's alias as your own? I hope you're not using Rue, as well," I whispered.

"_I use it in respect. My first mistake. I cannot forget the many I have made, but that was the first. And the big-_"

"No! You're wrong, L! The biggest is having Kira by your side!" I yelled at him as Kira himself appeared in the screen.

"Happy Birthday, L. Because this one isn't!"

I hung up after that. He knew exactly what I meant by the last sentence. My name, Akumu Birthday.

I turned 'I'm Not Dead' by P!nk on full blast, and started playing Chubby-Bubby with myself, trying to force the tears away.

I looked around and I saw what was left of my brother, his shinigami.

"Hey, Beyondi," I said.

"Aki, why are you sad?" he asked, sitting next to me. The blood red feathers tickled but were so soft. I hoped that some would fall out again. I almost had enough to fill my pillow.

"Lawli-pop is being mean," I sighed, curling into my brother's wings. I knew this was what would become of me when I died. I wanted Kira caught because of what he did to my brother.

I was the only one who could see my brother, other than anyone who touched his Death Note. I never wanted anyone to see him.

"How's Ave'?" I asked.

"He misses you," my brother answered.

"I miss you both so much," I whispered, tearing up again.

"Don't you dare do what I think you're thinking of doing," Beyond scolded.

I laughed, "Did you really think that? I'm catching Kira for what he did to you before I do anything so drastic!"

"I love having you as my sister, Akumu. You will never let anyone get away with something you call an injustice," my brother hugged me.

Soon a red-head walked in. Matt, he was the only other person who could see my brother.

"Hi Backup, hi Nightmare. How's L?" he asked, sitting next to us.

"L's being a stupid ass," I pouted. "Who's that at the door, Matt?"

"Oh, that's Mello..." Matt whispered.

"This is the real number one? A girl? Who lives by herself?" he asked.

"I don't live by myself actually. Mail, give Mihael here a page," I ordered.

"How do you know my name?!" the blond yelled as Matt passed him a piece of paper.

"Please, meet Backup, my brother," I said, walking over to the kitchen.

I walked back into the room and Beyond was swinging Mello around the room by his arms and Matt was laughing.

"Here guys," I said, putting down a platter of chocolate, jam, Twizlers, and marshmallows.

"Matt? You eat Twizlers?" Mello asked, picking up the chocolate.

"Yea, he stuffs himself every time he comes up here," I said, picking up a marshmallow.

"Do the trick!" Matt and Beyond yelled.

"Really, guys?" I sighed, they nodded.

I picked up a packet of marshmallows, piled them into a tower, and threw them into the air, only to catch them all in my mouth.

The boys applauded and I told them all to leave. I was going to sleep.

* * *

"NO ROGER! I AM _NOT_ GOING TO BECOME L!" I yelled at the old fart.

It was December, less than three weeks until my birthday.

"When did he die?" I asked after regaining my composure.

"November 5th," I was told.

"I told him he'd die then, but, again, he didn't believe the eyes," I muttered.

"You told him?!"

"Yep, now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving," I said, turning on my heel after I grabbed a marshmallow. I really needed to cut down on those.

Mello and Matt were waiting for me outside the office. I thought they were outside!

"We could hear you yelling from outside..." Matt said, looking me in the eye. No one ever did that, only four could do that. Beyond, Avery, L, and Matt. My own parents couldn't do it to Beyond or I.

I climbed the stairs and started packing my stuff, Beyond watched as I did so.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Japan. I'm getting Kira myself," I answered.

"Aki, no! You're too young to go to Japan by yourself!"

"I won't be by myself, I'll have you!"

Beyond sighed and started floating around, getting another one of my suitcases and packing. I could swear this was when 'Runaway' by P!nk started playing.

By midnight, everything was ready.

"Ok, I'm not letting you go there by plane, I'm taking you by Shinigami Realm," Beyond said, picking me up by my arms, that were holding the two suitcases.

"But I'm still alive! I'm not allowed in the Shinigami Realm!" I yelled.

"Akumu, you _are_ part shinigami, you're allowed though," Beyond said, flying up though a portal.

I closed my eyes the whole way, not wanting to look at my future. I knew when I died, this would be where I'd be, it's the curse of the Birthday siblings.

I soon felt the fresh air of an air conditioned room. It was comfy looking hotel like room. I recognised it immediately.

This was L's room.


End file.
